This Rain Oh How It Hurts
by CrimsonSilhouette242
Summary: All he is, is a four year old boy with hopes and scars. Hopes for being strong broken, shattered. Or so he thought...
1. Hopes Gone

**Prologue_**

There he is. Poor little Izuku crying in his mother's arms, wetting up her red v-neck shirt as he clutches to it ever so tightly.Broken because he found out he would never have a quirk.

And there she is. Poor kind-hearted Inko doing her best to soothe her only son whom's having a break-down their living room.

She had taken Izuku to the doctor earlier because he wanted to get a checkup to see if his quirk would ever show. They were quite excited, eager, and just a little bit nervous, especially little Izuku. After all, he was 4 now and this is the age, his last chance of developing a quirk; 4 years old is the latest age they develop after all.

However, when the doctor examined him, he was told he had no extra joint in his pinky toe, meaning he would never have a quirk. Something inside of Izuku broke. He could hear his heart beating within his ears; his breathing becoming ragged and labored. Inko took a sharp intake of breath, watching in concern as her son's expression shifts between several emotions. The way home was very quiet and tense as they left the doctor feeling anything but joy.

Izuku honestly didn't know how he had held it together until not. All he is is a 4 year old boy with hopes and scars. Scars from being bullied by his so called friend and the goons that follow behind that said person. Hopes for being strong _broken_ , _**shattered**_.

 _Or so he thought..._


	2. Don't Worry

After putting Izuku to bed, Inko had called her husband, Hisashi. She wanted to tell him the news about Izuku. It had been at least two hours since Izuku had stopped crying. He had asked her if he could still be strong; if he could still save people. And she had answered that he could; that just because he doesn't have a quirk, it doesn't mean he is weak; he could in fact, be just as strong, or even stronger. Inko knew that Izuku didn't want to be a hero or like All Might. She knew he just wanted to be strong and protect her. She knew Izuku was being bullied, and she knew they would bully him even more now.

Inko was determined. She wasn't going to let her baby boy be the subject of bullying; though she knew they would still try to knock him down and hurt him even more now. She wants him to protect himself, and she was going to see to it that he could.

The first time Inko dialed Hisashi's number he didn't answer. The second time she called him, it rung a few times before he answered.

"Hello? Hisashi, are you there?" Inko spoke with a little hesitance in her voice, a little nervous because she wasn't sure how he would feel.

"...Yes, I'm here. What's the matter Inko? It should be quite late where you are…"

"It's about Izuku. And yes, I know it's late, but it's important, Hisashi." Inko's voice became serious as she spoke on. "Izuku's quirkless. There's no extra joint in his pinky toe."

A short silence had fallen between them as Inko waited for a response from Hisashi. "How is he? I'm sure he must feel quite broken…"

"He is. He cried for at least an hour and seemed depressed the rest of the day. What should I do for him? What are _you_ going to do for him? He needs to be able to protect himself. People are already saying he's weak and will never be strong. Now when they find out he's quirkless, I'm afraid I'll have to see him come home everyday with more and more bruises that he has already!"

"Don't worry Inko. No matter what, I swear he will be able to protect himself. He _will_ be strong." And Hisashi was dead serious. He wasn't going to let his son be some push over. He knows how sensitive Izuku is, he does with all his heart. His son cries a lot, which he can only admire because only those who aren't afraid of showing their tears are strong. But the thing is, Izuku cries too much. And that is something Hisashi is going to have to work on with him.

" _Strong_ how? What are you going to do?" Inko could only worry for her only child even though she knows he would be in great care.

"I could bring you two abroad with me, that is unless you wish to stay there. I could just bring him with me and train him for some years… Is that fine with you?"

"Hmm… Okay. You can come get him but I'll stay here so he could have a home to come back to. Just make sure you call at least twice a day… I don't want to lose contact with him."

"Okay, take care Inko. When he gets back, he'll be other-worldly strong. And please don't worry, I promise I'll take care of him."

" I know you will. So, what day are you coming home to get him? The day after tomorrow? Monday?"

"No. It'll be a week from now at most. I have to get some things ready, prepare all sorts of equipment for him."

"Alright. See you then, Hisashi." Inko hung up the phone and went to check on Izuku. She had put him to bed early at seven, and it has been around three hours since he has been asleep. She quietly walked over to his door and opened a little crack to peer through.

The room was dark and the only light was coming from the computer screen. Inko had thought she would see her Izuku in bed resting, but instead, she saw his small figure sitting in front of the computer watching videos from what she could see.

He had on the new EraserHead pajamas his father sent him for his birthday, along with a few notebooks and a variety of books. He was watching fights between heroes and villains that were recorded by some civilians and the news.

Izuku was very smart and perceptive for his age. He already knew how to read and write. He was making notes about the fights, jotting down ways to beat the heroes and villains.

One particular fight was between a hero with a speed quirk and a villain with an elemental quirk, wind. The villain had won the fight due to the hero's arrogance. The hero refused any assistance and charged head first into the fight, resulting in their defeat. The villain had used the wind around them as their ammo, making the wind harsh. While the hero may be fast, the villain's wind is faster and much stronger. The villain was able to use the wind to make sharp blades that went flying towards the hero. The hero couldn't out run it because the villain also created a twister that he used to cut off the hero's path.

Izuku saw it all. How the hero could have used their speed to create even stronger wind and cancel the villain's. How the hero could have let someone help them. There was a hero that had the right quirk too. They had a quirk that allowed them to freeze a person for two minutes. Had the hero taken time to realize that the villain could only use his wind for a certain amount of time, then they could have stalled for it to be up and get closer. They could all see that the villain could only fight from a distance, he was keeping the hero away so he didn't have to fight hand to hand.

Izuku wrote it all down. He was so focused, he started to mutter. It even took him some time to realize his mother was watching him.

"Ah, Mom! What are you doing?"

"I could ask you the same thing, Zuku. Aren't you supposed to be in bed right now?" She knew what he was doing. Izuku had a tendency to wake up and start writing.

"I know Mommy, but I just needed to do this real fast. And don't worry! I'm not sad anymore! If anything, I'm determined. My motivation to be become strong has increased now. Me being quirkless is just something I will have to overcome; though I don't know how." There was no lie in Izuku's words. He wasn't going to let this stop him. If anything, he thought it would make him stronger, both physically and mentally.

"That's good Izuku. I'm very happy to hear you say so. Now go to bed! When you wake up tomorrow, I have some great news for you." Hearing Izuku speak that way really made Inko feel better. Izuku was already strong, he just didn't know it. And she found it funny that her husband and son were both so similar when it came to their way of thinking.

"Fine. Just give me a minute…" Izuku hopped off the comfortable chair and put the notebook he was writing in on a shelf next to his bed, then climbed into bed. "Okay! Now I'm ready. Good-night Mom!"

"Night, honey." Inko closed the door and went to her room to get ready for bed.

 ** _The next day~_**

 **Izuku's POV**

"Mornin' Mom! What was the news you had to tell me?" Oh! She's making pancakes and bacon! Yes!

"Morning, Zuku! Last night, I called your father. He should be coming to get you by next week."

 _She called Dad? He's coming to get me? Why?_ "What do you mean? Why is he coming to get me?"

"I told him that you are quirkless. He knows how determined you are to be strong, therefore, he said that he would come get you, take you abroad with him, and train you for a few years… How does it sound? Are you looking forward to it?"

"Of course I am! I haven't seen Dad in so long! But wait, are you staying here? Alone?" _She isn't coming?_

"Yes I am. I want to stay here so you can have a place to come back to when you return."

 _Oh… I don't want to leave you alone though._ "Can't you come with us? Please? I don't feel right leaving you by yourself for so long."

"Oh, don't worry! Mitsuki-san is right next door. So if anything happens, I can go to her. Plus, she's gonna be checking on me to make sure I'm doing fine!"

"Oh… I guess that makes me feel a little better… I'll be sure to call at least everyday!"

"I'll be looking forward to those calls then, Dear."

 **—A Week From Now—**

"Are you finished packing, Izuku?" Hisashi called out to Izuku while he was in the living room chatting with Inko.

"Mhm! Just let me grab my notebooks!" Izuku was in a hurry as he grabbed his things and made sure he didn't forget anything. After seeing that he didn't, he made his to the living room where his parents were. "Okay! I'm all done Papa! Are we leaving now?"

"Yes we are. But first, let's say goodbye to your mother shall we?"

And they did. Saying farewell to each other as they gave a long, affectionate group hug.

After saying goodbye, Hisashi walked out the door with Izuku in tow, looking back to wave at Inko. Walking down the steps, Hisashi said a few things to Izuku.

"Just so you know, I may be a little merciless in the training. I won't hold back in making sure you are trained in every field. So, do you think you can handle it? It's going to be extremely hard."

It took Izuku a moment to answer as he was thinking of what his father may have in store for him.

"I think I can handle it. No! I _know_ I can handle it. I _**will**_.

From then on, they spent ten years training. And within those ten years, Izuku made two friends in the third year of his training. And just like him, they will be strong.


	3. For Better or For Worse?

It honestly took me too long to update this. And there really isn't an excuse because even when I was sick, I could have posted it. Granted it did take me a while to finish typing it since I had a problem with trying to figure out how to go about writing it. But anyways, thank you all for reading!

Thunder, lightning, and rain. That was all Izuku could hear in his state of mind; the world ever so cold. With a groan, he sits up in his bed, swinging his feet over the edge letting them take place on the cold, smooth, and polished, porcelain floor. The household he lived in was cold, aside from some parts of the building he had heaters in.

Well, technically, it was a warehouse. On the outside, it appeared as some old, run-down apartment building. His father had some acquaintances whose quirks could make illusions, which explained why the warehouse appeared as such on the outside, and another that could make barriers, which is what Izuku has around his home.

While it appeared as such on the outside, the inside was so far from it. The five bedrooms and extra rooms had pastel colors painted for their walls such as: a pastel green for Izuku's room, pastel purple, pastel red, a pastel orange, a pastel blue, and much more. The bedrooms' floors either had porcelain tiles or plush, soft colored carpet for their floors. The windows a shiny and clear clean with no dust to be found, and with a little bit of black tint in them to keep outsiders from looking in. Maroon and black curtains draped across each one. The living-room arranged with little to no decor aside from the two long, soft black couches, a comfortable black love-seat, a floor lamp, and a small, marble coffee table with a glass top, stationed in front of the couches. The floor a nice, deep, plush blue carpet. The bathrooms sparkling clean.

The kitchen with its oak wood counters with granite counter tops, and white, polished marble floor. Everything wiped down clean and fresh. A counter which was where the sink was, held a bowl of fruit, was stationed in the middle of the kitchen, and the black, double door fridge, was behind it, stocked with food. The dining room, which was connected to the kitchen, had a nice and small mahogany oak wood table fit for four.

Izuku rubbed his eyes and looked at his alarm clock and saw it was three-fifteen in the morning. _Oh, goody. I only had two hours of sleep again._ With a sigh, he got up and decided to get a little exercise in at his gym. (Did I mention he had a gym? No, I don't think I did. Well, that's because he didn't but he does now...last minute decisions... yay)

Sometime during his years of training, Izuku's quirk had surfaced...albeit forced. He had the features of a velociraptor. His senses were enhanced. He could smell way better than most people, even some animals. He could hear far better, his ears can catch the sound of things, movements, from afar. His taste was somewhat the same, his teeth sharp. His eyes sensitive. Big, green eyes were vertically slit when he activated his quirk. His vision binocular-like when in that form. He could extract claws whenever he felt the need to do so.

Izuku was fast, really fast and agile. His quirk may seem cool, but the way it manifested was not.

Izuku finished his exercise within 45 minutes. He listened to the rain hit the windows and land on anything they could see. It was raining quite hard and as much as Izuku liked the rain, he didn't like it at the moment. It made him remember some things he would rather forget. Too noisy. Father should be assigning me and them some work to do soon. I wonder what kind of job it is. Izuku spent the rest of his time killing time and trying to distract himself as he waited for the rest to wake up, which was around five or six.

There was the sound of footsteps to be heard and Izuku let a smile take place on his face as he sat in the love seat while looking at his phone. "Well you sure took your sweet time waking up. For someone who gets almost as less sleep than me, you sure slept for a long time. Was it a good dream?"

Dabi just looked at him with a look of irritation as he made his way over to the couch with a glass of water in his left hand. "Oh, fuck off." _If only you knew..._ "That's none of your damn business, my dreams are my dreams alone."

"Oh? Is that so?" _So you did have a dream?_ "Your business is my business cause ya know ya love me.~"

And that he did. But Dabi had to wonder if Izuku knew just how much he actually loved him, and if Izuku felt the same way he did. "Is Toga still asleep?"

"Nope! I'm wide awake! Took some time to get my buns right."

"Alrighty then! Dad gave us a new mission. We have two days to prepare."

Toga got super excited and Dabi sported a grin. Oh this should be fun.

Aizawa really wanted to kill Hizashi. Thanks to him, he had to go out tonight because of a stupid game he was forced to play with Hizashi. The moon was so bright, casting the right amount of light so the inhabitants of this world could see. The night cold and silent. He was on his way home after buying some groceries. The 24-hour store wasn't far, but it wasn't close either. While walking down the sidewalk to get to his home, Aizawa heard a loud boom far back to the left with the faintest sound of a scream. _What the hell was that?_ Stopping, he looks around only to hear more booming. _Villains? At this time of night?_

And there it was again. A loud sound. What was it? Was it the sound of a building exploding? A bomb going off? Villains causing a ruckus while trying to steal? Truth be told, it could be numerous events playing out right now. All Aizawa had to do was keep walking. That's all he had to do. He didn't need to go search in the area where he had heard the sound. There was no point. It wasn't his turn to be on patrol anyway. It was another hero's turn.

But no. He just had to let his hero side get the best of him. And after all the trouble he went through to get these groceries. _I'm sure Hizashi will understand... But the question is, will he make me leave the house again? Yeah he would. He totally would... Fuck..._ Aizawa discarded the bags of groceries and used his scarf to propel himself onto the top of a nearby building, and continued to jump from building to building to find the source of the sound.

However, as he got closer, the sound stopped. Reaching his destination, which was apparently an alleyway, Aizawa cautiously and stealthily lowered himself onto the ground and walked closer to the still figure in front of him.

 ** _Drip drop..._**

 ** _Drip drop..._**

As he got closer, the sound of a liquid hitting the floor changed.

 ** _Pitter patter..._**

 ** _Pitter patter..._**

It was quite weird. For some reason, Aizawa's heart just couldn't calm down. The sound of a single drop or two, now sounded like light rain in the evening. Which was odd because it wasn't raining at all right now.

The still figure that is unknown, continues to stay in the shadows. But having gotten closer, Aizawa can now see that that is a body. A body...

Closer and closer he gets.

 ** _Splosh..._**

 ** _Splosh..._**

Two steps closer. The only steps he takes to get closer before stopping. Aizawa stops for a good thirty seconds while trying to figure out what he just stepped in. Looking around, he notices how what he thought to be a still figure was slightly swaying side to side.

 ** _Splosh..._**

 ** _Splosh..._**

And again Aizawa takes two more steps. But this time, he knows what he has stepped in. If the obscure figure in front of him is anything to go by, then he has to be right.

 _Blood... I'm stepping in blood. But, why is there so much? And is it all coming from the figure in front of me? ...It's a person from what I can make out, but, are they dead? That's a stupid question. Of course they are. With this amount of blood loss, there's no way they are alive._

Having decided to close the distance and examine the body, Aizawa moves forward before stopping again to turn his phone's flashlight on. _Why didn't I do this earlier? I don't have the time to be stealthy right now._

Looking up with the light beaming bright, Aizawa nearly dropped his phone. He wasn't prepared for what he had just seen. The figure, which Aizawa can only now identify them, is a man that can't be more than forty years old. His eyes and mouth have been sewn shut. Hands dangling limply by his sides. His shirt was torn open with blood spots dotting the bottom and edges of the shirt.

The man had been pinned to the wall, a sword going through his chest, lifting him two or three feet off the ground. It took a lot of Aizawa to hold down his vomit. He had never seen anything as grotesque in his life, even as a hero. After he already called the police and detective Tsukauchi, Aizawa starts to search the area to see if he could find anything that may lead to who the man was and who did this.

Ten minutes into the search, nothing was found. Not a wallet that may have contained his identification; no work ID; business card; no credit cards; not a thing. It almost seems as if whomever had killed him took everything on him. There were no footprints or anything they could use to trail. Even when the police and Tsukauchi arrived, nothing changed. They still had no lead. Aizawa just had to wonder though: _What did the man do to deserve such a way to die?_

A few hours later, Aizawa is standing next to Tsukauchi as they examine the man's body on the cold, metal table. They had asked the doctor to remove the stitches on his mouth and eyes. It was horrifying really. His eyes were gone and inside his mouth was a piece of paper sealed in a plastic zip-lock bag.

"It's a note..." Aizawa was shocked as he stood there looking down at his hands as he held the note.

"Can you read it?" Tsukauchi had seen one too many cases such as this one. And even then and now, he just couldn't handle having to deal with cases like these. Does it have to be this way? Will people always have to kill? The sound of Aizawa clearing his throat brought Tsukauchi back from the depths of his thoughts.

The room had been quiet for who knows how long. Tsukauchi was so deep in his thoughts, that he didn't realize Aizawa was trying to get his attention even before he cleared his throat.

"The note says:"

 _ **This is a message to the heroes.**_

 _ **He brought this on to himself. If he**_

 _ **wanted to live,**_

 _ **all he had to do was follow the orders that were given.**_

 _ **Don't cross us, we don't cross you.**_

 _ **Some may have already known.**_

 _ **But as for those who had not,**_

 _ **just know, this man was a traitor among you heroes.**_

 _ **Yes, we used him as our tool. And yes, we killed him.**_

 _ **All he had to do was be a hero and give us intel.**_

 _ **But let's just say that job was a veil.**_

 _ **He only had one true purpose.**_

 _ **Whether he knew what it was or not,**_

 _ **it doesn't matter.**_

 _ **He wanted a way in.**_

 _ **So we gave him one.**_

 _ **He wanted a way out...**_

 _ **Well, let's just say there is no way out.**_

 _ **He knew too much.**_

 _ **So, having failed his purpose,**_

 _ **There was no further use for him.**_

 _ **Well, alive that is...**_

 _ **All I can say is,**_

 _ **he will serve his purpose despite having**_

 _ **failed to do so in life...**_

 _ **Even in death, there is no escape...**_

 _ **And where there is light,**_

 _ **there will be darkness.**_

 _ **We are,**_

 _ **The Silhouettes.**_

The three stood confused in the room as an eerie silence had fallen over them. The doctor had walked over to one of the counters that held a few tools on top of them. "But, what does that mean?" The doctor questions aloud, hoping, at least, one of the two could give an elucidation that might be able to help him understand what the note means.

 ** _Tick-Tock_**

 ** _Tick-Tock_**

"I can't say..." Tsukauchi was thinking. Aizawa was rereading the note.

 ** _Tick-Tock_**

 ** _Tick-Tock_**

The timer continued to count down as it continued to be unheard. Not one soul in the room noticing its presence. Something that awaited beneath a surface, ready to be set off at any minute, was slowly becoming deadlier.

 ** _Tick-Tock_**

 ** _Tick-Tock_**

The doctor walked back over to the deceased man's body. Once he started to reexamine the corpse, he noticed something. "Oh? How did I miss this?" Aizawa looked up from the note and Tsukauchi looked over to the doctor. "Miss what?" Aizawa put a pause to the pacing around the room he had been doing while thinking about the note. "What did you miss?" Tsukauchi's patience was beginning to slowly run out.

"Well, there are two long horizontal lines and one short vertical line on his stomach. It looks like he was cut open then sewed back shut." That was all it took for Aizawa and Tsukauchi to put the pieces together as the realization began to slowly dawn upon them. "Doc, can you take out the stitches on his stomach? There is something I want to check." Aizawa walked over to the doctor, giving the note to Tsukauchi to hold on to.

 ** _Tick-Tock_**

 ** _Tick-Tock_**

Three minutes... That's how long it took for the doctor to take out the stitches. Once they were out, Aizawa put on some gloves and put one hand inside the man's stomach and began searching inside.

 ** _Tick-Tock_**

 ** _Tick-Tock_**

This time, the ticking could be heard. "Shit! I was right!" Pulling out the bomb, Aizawa set it next to the body. They only had ten minutes left. "We don't have that much time left... What do we do?!" The doctor was panicking. It was only natural for him to do so. This wasn't his field of work.

"How many people are in this building?" Tsukauchi couldn't call in the bomb department. It would take too long for them to get here. They were at a small hospital just outside of Musutafu since that was where Aizawa found the body.. "Uh... Five including us. Why?" "So we can have th—"

 ** _Tick-Tock-Tick-Tock-Tick-Tock_**

 ** _Tick-Tock-Tick-Tock-Tick-Tock_**

The three looked back over to the bomb only to notice that the timer had somehow sped up. "What the hell?! Why is counting down so fast?!" The doctor was very close to fainting at this point. "Not only that, but the time changed... We had ten minutes when we took the bomb out. But now...now we only have three minutes! And it hasn't even been seven minutes since then!" Tsukauchi didn't know what to do at this point. If it was too late to call in the bomb department before, well it was most definitely way too late to call them in now.

"Okay... We'll just have to make a run for it. Doc, you can run super fast right?" Aizawa didn't want to have to do this.

"Yeah, why?"

"Because, you're gonna have to speed us out of here. Along with the other two people that are here. Tsukauchi, make sure you hold on to that note real tight."

"Okay... Grab on..." The Doc was shaking. He's definitely taking a long vacation after this.

But, before the doctor could even take one step, the bomb went off. Only the top of the building came tumbling down as fire spread throughout the entire place, burning everything in sight. The two people who had been there with them had been decimated. One burned alive as a piece of the ceiling had gave in and landed on their legs. Trapping them in an enclosed space, surrounded by raging blue flames that had devoured them. The other was trying to escape. As they were running, the blue flames burned at the heel of their feet, causing them to fall, leaving them to try and crawl out only to be crushed by the ceiling and pillar that fell on top of them, breaking every bone and shattering their skull.

The entire building was engulfed in flames. The windows shattered with a hint of black on them. Proof of being burnt. The ceiling gone and the rain strong and merciless as the wind is harsh. _Huh? Since when did it start raining?_ Aizawa's eyes slowly began to shut as he laid in the rubble, vision a blurry mess. But before they closed, he saw a faint silhouette of a small figure walking towards him. His eyes fluttering close, Aizawa misses the face of the person that stood before him.

 _The night was cold as the clouds continued to glide by, growing oh so heavy with remorse, sorrow, and wrath. The rain was bone-chilling cold and harsh as it poured down and attacked the open, trying to wash away the sins and the memories. The wind was silent in its sad fury, going by as it blew away the whispers of the night and reminiscences of the old. They were all angry and hurting, however. Angry at each other and the world. The rain wanted to remain in the sky, away from the pain, and stay above like the clouds. The clouds wanted to fall. To feel and touch the ground and bury the pain. The wind wanted to stop. To cease and ignore the harsh words and poisonous substances that travel about, polluting its path. But no. They can not. Just as before, they have to continue this endless cycle. The clouds forming the tears. The wind carrying those tears until they cease. The rain will either evaporate or freeze. But being the cold winter night it is right now, those tears will freeze and remain in endless torment of emotional pain until it can finally melt away its mask, and reform into something for better or worse._

 _But the question is. Can a person change?_


	4. I'm Human Too

_It's so noisy tonight._ A cold gust of wind blew into the face of annoyance, making them scowl even further, brows furrowing. "Why the hell is it so goddamn windy tonight? There was barely even any wind yesterday. And to top it off, it was raining the time we were setting up earlier. And why in the fuck is it so cold?" They were upset. Highly upset. This type of weather always made them feel…nostalgic, for the lack of a better word, about things they would much rather prefer to forget even if it meant the possibility of losing the small amount of good memories that came with the bad ones for good. They hated the way it made them feel on the inside.

"You sure do have a lot more complaints than you usually do. Can't you just shut up? I don't think your brows can furrow any further, dude. I mean, I know you have a natural scowling bitch face, but come on." They let out a low chuckle, walking with a little pep in their step.

"How about you shut—" They both came to an abrupt stop at the sound of footsteps running in the distance and the whispering of a voice.

"Yoru, what can you see and hear?"

Yoru's voice was low and quiet and it sounded like mere whispers as he spoke in a hushed tone. "He's talking to someone on the phone while he runs. The shadows are calling now… Yudoku, it's time."

The man named Yoru was leaning against the cold metal door that led them down from the top of the building they were on. Yudoku let out a huff as she pushed herself off of the rail she was leaning over.

"Shall we go then? I'm cold as shit and I'm bored." Yudoku was walking towards the edge of the building when Yoru opened his eyes to watch her. "How do you plan on killing him? Should we rip out his eyes or no?" Yoru pulled out a sword from the shadow to his left, slowly walking over to the edge as he prepared to leap.

During some time earlier, they had both been running and jumping from the top of buildings to another to get to the one they were on now. They had to get everything into place and wait for the cue to act. It was so late into the night when they first left out, which was around ten or eleven when they first left, and now it's around two in the morning.

"Better yet, how's bout we sew his eyes shut after we rip 'em out and then his mouth after we place the note in there?" Yudoku suggested while jumping down from the high, dusty building top. She was feeling quite lucky at the moment, though her world seemed dull. She landed on the ground with a huff and Yoru landed next not long after.

"Suit yourself. Just don't be too messy. I really don't want to clean up after you again…"

"Aw come on, it was just that one time. I was gonna clean up afterwards. I just needed to take a nap, I swear!"

Yoru scoffed and started walking ahead as he pulled out a sharp dagger, playing with the tip of it. "Yeah, right. Whatever…"

Yudoku skipped along as she too pulled out a sharp dagger, humming an eerie tune quietly to herself while with a sinister smile plastered onto her round face.

They walked through many different alleyways for about five minutes before coming to a stop behind a rundown building. Yudoku pulled out a mask that covered the bottom of her face only. The mask was an indigo color and curved upwards, going behind her ears, forming two bat like ears.

Yoru put on a mask that covered the top of his face, stopping a little past his nose. The mask resembled a wolf, its silver color shining in the night. He also wore a black mask on his mouth that only came up to the lower half of his nose, hiding his whole face as a result.

They stood still for a moment, backs pressed up against the cold, wet brick wall of the building they were hiding behind. All was quiet aside from the sound of rain hitting the ground. The air was cold as dark blue eyes stared into the gloomy night, ignoring the black, hooded eyes full of lust for blood as they awaited for the signal.

Yoru put one hand on the wall behind him before activating his quirk. He looked back to Yudoku and stared at her for a few seconds before saying, "It's the signal. Go." Yoru was soon gone from his position next to Yudoku seconds after he delved into the shadows that were cast upon the molding walls, pulling out a sword made from a shadow.

Yudoku's grin fell, having been replaced by a look of indifference. She looked at her companion and watched as he began walking behind their target, keeping some distance between them. She watched as he grabbed them by the neck with a shadow's hand to begin dragging them over to where she stood, pinning them against the wall she was leaning against.

Yudoku turned her head to look the angry man in his eyes, watching as he tried to struggle against the shadow's hold. "How unfortunate for this guy. It would seem luck isn't quite on his side." She put her right hand on his shoulder and watched as he began to struggle less.

The man's fear began to override his anger, petrifying him. He tried to start screaming, which Yoru noticed instantly. "Hey, Yudoku, remember how you suggested sewing his eyes and mouth shut earlier?"

Yudoku smiled at him. "Yeah, I do. Shall I get to it then?' She tilted her head to the right and stared the man pinned against the wall right in the eyes. "Yeah, sure. I'll carve him open so they can come put the bomb in him." Yoru held his sword up ready to strike when all of a sudden a loud noise could be heard to their left, causing him to let out a sigh. "It seems they've started doing their part of the plan now. They're already here." Yoru looked at the man that he had trapped, watching as his tears began to fall. "Let's just hurry and get this over with."

The sound of humming was all that filled the wet, empty streets. The rain continued to fall from the night sky, but ever so gently this time. No sounds of harsh splashing left to be heard, only the sound of a boy humming a soft tune as he walked along the bloody path, stepping over the burnt parts of a dead body.

His humming stops when he finds his target laying semi-conscious under a pile of rubble. He walks over to them and looks down, watching as their eyes began to close. "Aw, we can't have you dying here like this!~" The boy nudges his incapacitated target in the head with his foot. "Now can we, Aizawa?"

The boy pulled him from under the rumble and sat him aside so he could pull the man that was lying next to him out. "Ah, it's Tsukauchi." Looking at the detective now laying on his back, he saw that he too was unconscious, blood seeping from one of his arms with some of the skin having been burnt off. Aizawa was no better, for his left arm looks to have been blown off completely.

"Well, shit… I can't do my job if you two die on me." The boy pulls out his phone and calls the ambulance, ignoring the sounds of skulls being crushed. After calling them, he takes a moment to look at what was once a small hospital.

He watches as it continues to burn, only tearing his eyes away at the sound of footsteps a few seconds later. "Do you know who did this," The boy turns his head to look over his shoulder. "Tomu?"

Tomura walked over to the boy and leaned over his shoulder, keeping his hands off of him. "No, I don't. I came to ask you that, Izu."

Izuku sighed and turned around to face Tomura. "All I know is that they seem to want to make succeeding at my job even harder." Izuku looks down at the detective and saw that something was sticking out of his coat pocket. "There's a note in his pocket, albeit it's crumpled and a little bloody." After he picked it up, he took a picture of it and sent it to Tomura's phone.

"We should get out of here. The ambulance and most likely the police are on their way here." Izuku started walking towards the way he came, and soon, Tomura started going the opposite way, heading towards a black portal. Before stepping through, he turned his head to look back over his shoulder to say, "I'll have Kurogiri take a look at that note. If the person or people that did this get in the way of our plans, I'll make sure to kill them slowly," And with a sinister smile plastered on his face, he left, leaving the green haired boy to walk the lonely streets in the night.

With a huff, he kicks the dirt and continues walking. "Could've given me a lift too y'know…"

The walls, a pale white, were blurred through his dulled, black eyes. The sound of voices muffled to healing ears. A low cough reverberated through the quiet room, causing the voices to fall silent. A man with yellow hair sat beside the hospital bed, looking at the source of the cough with wide, teary eyes.

"A-Azaiwa," The name that left the man's mouth was strained and low, which was unusual for him. "I thought…" He took a moment to try and regain his voice, as it had been cracking here and there. "You're awake? Right?."

Aizawa opened his eyes, squinting at the harsh light being cast upon him. Looking over to his right, he could see the man with yellow hair staring at him. "Hiza-" His voice is hoarse as he tries to speak. "Hizashi, what… what happened?"

Hizashi looked at him with sad eyes, taking Aizawa's right hand in his own. "Your, uh… You lost… your left arm; from the elbow down to your hand…." Clearing his throat, Hizashi continued speaking. "You've been in a coma for three days going four. I didn't think you were gonna wake up any time soon…"

Tears began to well in green eyes as Hizashi pulls Aizawa into a gentle hug so he wouldn't hurt him. "I lost an arm…?" Aizawa's voice was almost inaudible as he spoke. "Well, at least I'm awake now. You don't have to worry now." Aizawa rubbed the top of his husband's messy head. It seems he hasn't styled it since he's been in the hospital, leaving it in a messy bun.

"It's my fault. I shouldn't have made you go out! Please, forgive me… I'm sorry, Aizawa." The tears began to flow as he couldn't hold them back any longer, sobbing on his shoulder.

Aizawa pulled back from the hug and held Hizashi in place, looking him in the eyes. In a stern voice, he tells him, "Don't you start with this. None of this is your fault and I have no reason to hold this against you." With a sigh, he adds. "I'm the one that decided to go take a look at the sound of the noise. So if anything, it all falls on me; there's no reason for you to be sorry."

Hizashi sniffles and grips Aizawa's shoulder tightly. And without another word spoken, he pulls him back into another hug, placing a soft kiss on his forehead. "And besides, I like it more when you're oh so obnoxiously loud. It isn't like you to be so quiet." Aizawa lets a small smirk rest on his face after saying that.

"Oh, shut up! You'll regret saying that, y'know!" Hizashi lets out a small laugh, color and life coming back into him.

"Shit, I'm already regretting it."

Toshinori steps inside his friend's room, taking a sit next to his bed after greeting him with a small smile. "How are feeling," He asks as he sits his basket of fruit down on the nightstand, running his hand across his face. "Tsukauchi?"

It's been some days now since he'd woken up. They just haven't released him yet. Something about might needing therapy sessions for his legs since they appeared to have taken some damage.

"I'm as good as I can be at the moment." He closes his eyes for a moment before opening them again. "I heard you'll be teaching at U.A. now."

"Ah, how'd you know? I didn't want to tell you until you got discharged." Came his reply as he sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck.

"Hizashi came and told me before he went to Aizawa's room… Congratulations. I didn't think you'd say yes to it." Tsukauchi smiled at him, fingers twitching as he tried to put the feeling back into them.

Toshinori sighed as he shook his head and let out a small chuckle. "Of course he did."

The two spent hours talking, chatting about any to everything. It wasn't until late into the evening did Toshinori finally leave, taking an apple from the fruit basket with him. And as Tsukauchi watched him leave through the door, he began replaying the events that happened that led to him being in the hospital.

The detective mumbled under his breath as he thought. "I can't help but feel like I'm forgetting something important… But, what is it?"

Izuku looked at the note he sat on the table, contemplating as he read the note over. Dabi and Toga were out on a mission and wouldn't be back for a while. "I'll think about this later. I need to get back to training for the entrance exams.

It wasn't until he was hungry did he stop his training. After taking a quick shower, he grabbed his jacket, phone, and keys and left the house, heading to a food joint nearby. While walking, he took a chance to glance up at the sky, watching as the sun began to set, coloring the sky in an orange-pink hue.

As he continued to walk, he glared at an unnaturally skinny man with blonde hair that walked past him. Said man stopped and looked at him questioningly. Not knowing what he had done to have such hostility directed to him, he opted to ask the teen what was wrong. But before he could even open his mouth to speak, Izuku continued walking, letting a look of boredom rest on his face.

Izuku let his mind think. _He doesn't remember me? Surely, I don't look that different from a year ago._ "Oh, well. It doesn't matter anymore if he doesn't. It's better this way. Makes my job easier then." Izuku let out a huff as he walked into a fast food joint. _Pizza it is!_

Kurogiri looked at the picture Tomura held out to him on his phone. With a low sigh, he put the glass he was wiping back onto its shelf. "I'll have someone look into it. We can't have them interfering with our goal if it'll hinder us."

"Do you think Sensei would know anything about this group?"

Kurogiri was silent for a few seconds before saying with mirth dancing in his glowing eyes, "I can't say. Who am to tell?"

Tomura snarled, annoyed at his friend's-companion's answer. "Fuck you! This is why I don't like asking you shit about things like this. You and these elusive answers!"

Kurogiri chuckled before he spoke again. "Apologies, but, messing with you is quite easy. But to answer your question, no. I honestly don't know."

With a huff, Shigaraki walked up to his room. The sound of a thud was to be heard not long after the door closed. Kurogiri sighed once again as he began to start cleaning out a different glass that didn't need to be cleaned at all. _He really needs to work on his temper._

Tomura had decided to play some games to calm down since he didn't want to start scratching at his neck again. Izuku would be pissed if he did it again.

While starting his game up, he took note to ask Sensei about the note some other time. Right now, he had a boss to beat.

Aizawa lay motionless in his bed as he stares up at the ceiling, blinking ever so slowly. It's eight hours since he's woken up. He'd probably guess that it's around eight something at night. Hizashi was asleep on the sofa across from his bed with Shinsou laying on the other one. He was told he'd be getting a prosthetic arm in about two months from now. Aizawa still couldn't believe it; he made it out alive… He'd thought for sure he was a goner.

Turning his head to the left to look at his husband sleeping soundly across from him, he lets a single tear roll down his face. Not long after, a broken, but quiet sob escapes his mouth as he silently cries. Be it tears of happiness or tears of overwhelmed emotions he knows not. He just knows he's grateful to still be here; to still be here with Hizashi, Shinsou, and his fluffball of a cat. Aizawa may look like a stoic bitch or may seem heartless, but it doesn't mean he isn't human; he has emotions too. And just like every other person, he cries, albeit seldom.

Soon quietening down from his burst, he gets out of his bed. There's been something on his mind and he needs to discuss it with Tsukauchi.

Hizashi had told him earlier that he was a hospital room down the hall from him, which is why he decided to speak with him now. As he walks to the detective's room, he can only hope he isn't asleep yet and that he still has the note.


	5. When All Else Fails,You Run

It was pretty late into the night when Izuku woke up again, breaking out into a cold sweat as his breath as he began to stop his hands from continuing their shaking. If he was being honest, he can't remember the last time he's gotten a full night's rest. Ever since he watched his mother die before being kidnapped, whatever sleep he has ever managed to get are plagued by nightmares.

The time on his phone showed that it was a quarter past eleven. He saw that Dabi sent him a text in their group chat.

 **Fuck Face Dabi** **: Toga and I won't make it back til the day after tomorrow. We got held up and have to take care of some more things that Hisashi requested.**

Izuku sighed at the thought of having to spend the next couple of days alone again. Though he'd never tell anyone, Izuku gets afraid and even more paranoid when he's left alone for too long. Quickly shoving those thoughts and feelings away, he sent quick reply.

 **Bushy Broccoli Boi** **: Kk. Don't stain your clothes in blood. I'm talking to you, Toga.**

After sitting his phone back down, he ran a hand through his hair before getting off the bed to stand up. His mind just wouldn't stop flashing the image of his mother's mutilated corpse through his head. He just wanted it to fucking stop! It's been about six years now already… He just wanted it to stop.

The pain, the memories, nightmares, the emptiness…

Izuku felt like he was on the verge of a panic attack. Memories of being locked in a cold, damp room that only had a toilet to accompany him in the empty place made his chest tighten. He didn't want to have a panic attack now of all times. Not while he was alone.

Slowly taking deep breaths and exhaling until he calmed down, Izuku put his shoes on. He felt like going out for a light run. He didn't need to change his clothes since he's already wearing some black sweatpants and a grey long-sleeved shirt.

He grabbed his phone and earphones and walked into the living room. Looking around, his favorite red hoodie on the back of the couch. Slipping it on, he grabbed his keys next to the door on the lamp table.

Izuku took a deep breath of the cool night air when he stepped outside to start his run. He could only hope that it'd help in clearing his head like it did in the past.

 **_**

Izuku spent the next nine months training. He mostly trained fighting without using his quirk too much while at other times, he trained with his quirk.

So many things had happened during those nine months. He met All Might again, heard less than usual from his father, villain activity seemed to lessen only to start growing again, and he somehow ended up killing a villain on his way home yesterday. The green slimy fucker tried to suffocate him and use his body! The sewage smelling fuck! If only he had a physical form so he could break him slowly and then kill him.

…

…

...

Okay, so _maybe_ he was becoming a bundle of pent-up rage and nerves. Though, he was already a bundle of nerves since he was little. Now, it's mostly unyielding rage. God, he hopes he isn't becoming like his dear ol' pal Kacchan Mc-fucking-gee.

He felt some of his anxiety kick in as soon as he saw all the kids that came to take the exams. Willing it away, he stepped through the school gates to head inside the school. Hell, he almost tripped on the ground while making his way through. Almost. He managed to stop himself before he could embarrass himself. Ah, wait. He didn't stop himself. Some girl with brown hair in a bowl-cut used her quirk to stop him. She looked so squishable with her slightly chubby cheeks and all. And to top it off, she had such a cool quirk!

Izuku mentally slapped himself before he could start fanboying over her quirk so he could thank her. "Ah, uh, thanks! Would have been quite embarrassing if I tripped…"

The girl waved it off before saying something along the lines of, "It's bad luck to trip before the test," Or something like that. Izuku honestly couldn't remember. She introduced herself not long after; Ochaco Uraraka being her name, though Izuku already knew that. When she asks for his, he just said it was Deku.

They quickly parted ways to take the tests. He didn't need to be late already.

 **_**

Izuku knew he passed the written exam with flying colors. Now, all he has to do is take the practical one. Though, he was slightly annoyed at that robot in human skin named Iida had the steel balls to call him out and try to lecture him when he accidentally let his muttering slip through.

When he saw the girl that stopped him from tripping, he began to walk over to her, only to be stopped by Berry Blue Balls himself… Iida of course.

He was going on and on about how Izuku was trying to bother that student, Ochaco, when she was trying to prepare herself for the exam. Going on about how he was rude and all.

Izuku let him have his fun only for a moment before he shut him up. He really didn't need to this right now. "Okay, first of all, I was just going over to her so I could thank her for something she did and wish her luck. Second, I'd appreciate it if you'd stop jumping to such conclusions when you don't even know the story. And third," Izuku was getting slightly pissed now. "The only one being rude here is you . So, if you'd kindly leave me alone, shut the hell up, go check yourself, _then_ come back to me." Izuku said the last part with more bite than he originally intended. Oh well.

Izuku turned around to walk closer to the gate that he'd have to run through once the exam started. Not long after Present Mic started talking, the gate was open.

He instantly ran through, being one of the first to go. Robots started to come out. Some students had already began destroying them, whereas others ran or panicked as they barely dodged.

Izuku made turned right and ended up saving an examinee from being squashed by debris falling. After pushing them out of the way, he turned to fight the robot to his left.

Extending his claws, Izuku made a run for one of the buildings, using it to propel himself up towards the robot's neck. Grabbing ahold and maneuvering to the back of the neck, he stuck his claws through the metal before ripping out the wires. The robot made a loud crashing sound as it fell to the ground.

 _Okay so I got 3 points. Only a lot more to go…_

 **_**

Izuku was saving other examinees along the way as he fought robots. He knew that he would be given extra points for saving them. Like, come on. It's a hero school.

You train to save people. Not leave them to die. That's why he even bothered to do it. It's not like he's here to become a hero.

As he continued to go around observing areas as he searched for more robots, he felt the ground shake. He cursed lightly under his breath as he soon realized that the source causing the shakes was the Zero pointer.

He was tempted to turn around and walk away; seeing as though he racked up 65 points in villain points; he wasn't keeping count of his rescue points.

He soon saw that a girl's leg was trapped under a big ass rock. Letting out a sigh of disappointment as he watched everyone begin to turn tails and run, he ran over to the girl. He could feel the eyes of teachers from the observant booth watching him.

Reaching the girl, he looked around to see what he could use to lift the rock, stopping when he remembered that the girl could make things float.

"I'm gonna need you to use your quirk for me," Izuku kneeled in front of her, so she could hear him better. "You can do that right?"

Ochcaco shook her head. "No, I've used it too much already. I'll end up throwing up if I overuse it."

Izuku let out a low hum as he stood back up, watching as the robot was getting closer. Ochaco looked at him with confusion. She didn't know what he was planning on doing.

"Change of plans then," Izuku took took a step back before breaking off into a sprint towards the robot. He didn't have enough time to try to get her out.

He dodged attacks as he ran. When he got close enough, he leaped onto the robot's leg and continue running up it before jumping onto a building next to him to get extra boost as he jumped back onto the robot.

His moves were graceful as he spun in the air, using the building to flip on the robot and back on the building. He was using it to propel himself up. Like a convict trying to escape into a vent on the ceiling.

Jumping off of buildings kind of gave Izuku a rush he never got tired of. As he jumped onto the robot again, Izuku ran up from the arm and to the back of the neck. Extending his claws once again, he cut into its neck to pull the wires out.

It didn't take long for the robot to fall. But, as it did so, he heard that time was up. He rode the robot down until he jumped off before it fell to the ground.

As he went back over to the girl, he saw that she used her quirk to move the boulder some. As he helped her lift it up, he pulled her out. By the look of her leg, Izuku saw that her ankle was sprained. _So even if I did get it off her, she wouldn't have been able to run._

He didn't feel like hearing her thank him. So when he saw Recovery Girl coming towards them, he walked off. Only stopping momentarily to glare at Iida. _He had the nerve to call me rude when he was the one to leave her to be crushed._

He continued on his way home, not caring to make conversation with the rest of the examinees.

 **_**

It's been a week since the entrance exam. As he lounged on the couch in the living room, he heard Dabi walk through the door.

He was holding some mail. More specifically, he was holding a letter from U.A.

Receiving the letter, he went into his room to open it. Out fell a disc, and as he looked at it carefully, he called out to Dabi.

"Do we have a DVD player?"

It took a bit for the older teen to respond. He was drinking some water in the kitchen. "Yeah, I have one. Why?"

"I need it to play the disc. What else would I use it for?"

"Don't be a smartass. If I remember correctly, you and Toga tried to make me put it back. But alas, you need it now." Dabi said as he walked to Izuku's open door.

"If you let me use it, I'll buy you a new sweater," Izuku held up a finger as he talked. "Or anything you want that I can pay for. How does it sound?"

He couldn't believe he had to bribe Dabi when he knew just as well as Izuku and Toga that this was a part of his mission. The fucking dick. He just loved getting in the way of his mission at times. Just gotta hinder him.

"Deal?" Dabi raised an eyebrow, sticking out his hand.

Sighing, Izuku took his hand before responding, doing a secret handshake with him. "Deal."

Dabi smirked as he turned around and walked away to get it from his room.

 **_**

Like he thought, he passed the written exam as well as the practical exam. So as he walked through his new school halls, he made sure to remember every twist and turn.

Stopping in front of his classroom, 1-A, he let out a deep breath before opening the door. He wasn't sure what to expect when he entered. But seeing Bakugou was not one of them. He completely forgot he would be taking the exam as well.

As his eyes fell upon the spiky blonde haired teen, he felt his heart skip a beat. Weird…

Pushing that feeling aside, he watched as the same robo-I mean boy try to reprimand Bakugou for putting his feet on top of the desk.

When the blonde turned around to look at the door, his eyes widened before he stood up abruptly, chair scraping against the floor. "What the hell are you doing here, Deku?!"

Ah, of course. How could he ever forget that the angry porcupine was as loud as a fire alarm. Always yelling and going off.


End file.
